pokemon_pastasfandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted Zone
This suckssss. XD I'M SORRY. FIRST CREEPYPASTA HERE! ________________________________________- I opened the box of my new game, PokePark 1. '' It was my second Pokemon Wii game, after Battle Revolution. My friend had given me his black Wii and Wii U, with the memory card, too. I don't know why, he just did. Anyways, I could ''play ''as the franchise's mascot, Pikachu! I inserted the game into the Wii. I mashed the A button to try and hurry through the intro and stuff, then the title card came up. The Haunted Zone came up in the background. Strangely, no Pokemon were there. And if there was, then the thick fog covered them. I shrugged and pressed A. Holding the Wii Remote sideways, I started the game, continuing my friend's progress. He had saved in the Haunted Zone. Excited for being in the Zone I'd wanted the game for, I eagerly pressed the 2 button to begin. My character, Pikachu, was in front of the fountain. The sight made me shiver a bit. Pikachu's left ear was torn at the tip, and his tail had a smudge of crimson on it. Figuring that it was just my old TV, I shrugged and looked for someone to play a Skill Game with. Raichu, in particular. Still, nothing. Just thick white-grey fog covering the screen. After fighting my way through the fog, I stood in front of the Mansion. Quickly, I checked the Menu screen. My little avatar picture thingy, instead of being bright and cheerful, showed Pikachu, yes, with his ear torn and tail smudged scarlet. But, his expression was horrible. His eyes were sad, black with ''red ''pupils, his smile looked hopeful, and blood stained a corner of his mouth. In his paw he held what looked like... A Pichu tail...!? I clicked on the Pal Pad thing, and I had no friends... Only one, though, as I scrolled through it. An Eevee. Named DEAD. I clicked to view DEAD's profile. He was a Shiny Eevee, with beady red eyes, and slashes in his throat and chest. ''DEAD came to HAUNTED ZONE after being insulted for being a coward. He wanted to prove that he could be brave... Little fool... "What...!?" I gasped. I exited poor DEAD's profile and went back to the Haunted Zone. Drifloon floated there. I faced him, but his only reply was '...' with a very quiet Drifloon cry. I talked to him about five more times, turning the TV up every time. Suddenly, Drifloon's voice screamed from the speakers. I dropped the Wii Remote and covered my ears. When the screech stopped, I looked at the text. It read, "YOU DARE GO INTO THE HOUSE!?" I tapped 2. I swallowed as Drifloon suddenly calmed down. A twisted grin crossed his face. "Alright..." he commented. "You may go...." The screen faded to black as the sound of a creaky door played. The Mansion looked creepy, with cobwebs everywhere. But what really scared me was the fact that there was BLOOD everywhere. On the walls, stairs, floor, furniture, everywhere! I decided to save before moving on. "Did he hack the game?" I wondered aloud as a pressed 2. "What was that, honey?" My mother's call echoed down the hall. "Er... Nothing, Mom!" I called back. When the game had saved, the message was different: You have saved the game, DEAD... DEAD? Now where have I heard that before... I noticed Pikachu's model looked worse than before. His tail looked as if it had been chewed off, both his ears were torn, clawed up, and bloody, and his whole muzzle was stained crimson, not just the corner of his mouth. I dared to look at the profile picture, and choked in terror. Pikachu looked as his model did, but in his paws he had the Pichu tail, and a Pichu ear. I quickly left the PokePark Pad, but opened it again, to see the Pal Pad. I scrolled through it, and found DEAD the Eevee again. I clicked the poor thing's profile and saw more text: No one saw him again... '' I swallowed again and closed the profile. I tried to exit the Mansion, but no choice was given. Only these words: ''No! It was your choice! You must face the consequences! I growled in frustration. I controlled Pikachu to move down the hall. I wanted to find the Main Room thing, where I knew Pichu was. Before going into the hall, I decided to save once more. I clicked the Menu button. I clicked Save, but only more text: Little fool... And again: Don't you get it? Again: You cannot save at this point. Once more: You must face your consequences... I sighed loudly. "Whatever." I walked forward a bit, and then suddenly Pikachu was moving on his own. "Great. A cutscene." I said, sitting back in my chair. Does anyone LIKE this? Because I sure do HATE it. DX ~ Eevee